Quinn's Choice
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Quinn Fabray has been dating Finn Hudson for two years aside from cheer leading. She's now a Junior at McKinley and feels like she's changing. She's friends with Rachel Berry from Glee Club. What will happen when Rachel realizes she wants to be with Quinn after hiding her feels with herself? If Quinn feels the same way, what does it mean for her and Finn who she's in love with too?
1. Chapter 1

_**I never thought would be in love with a girl. Especial Berry. She's huge diva, but on the other hand, she's one of a kind. One of those girls who you hate until you get to know them. I've gotten to know Rachel from Glee Club, and I recently found out she's lesbian like Santana and Brittany. This is where my story begins...**_

* * *

_Chapter 1 (Quinn's POV)_

I open my locker and put my books in.

"Hey Quinn" I turn and see my boyfriend, Finn next to me.

"Hey, What's up?"

"You coming to the big game tonight?"

"That's tonight?"

"Ya, what's wrong?"

"I promised Rachel I would help study for her biology exam on Monday" he looks at me weird.

"Studying?"

"Ya, what else would we be doing?"

"You know she's...like gay, right?"

"Ya and I'm her friend"

"Do you know if she had a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me this?" He looks down, "Are you jealous of Rachel?" Then I whisper to him, "Do you think I'm a lesbian?"

"No, of course not. You're too girly to be gay"

"Um...thank you" did he just insult me? I shake that thought out and say, "Call me tomorrow and tell me how you did OK?"

"OK" he leans in and kisses my check, then says, "I love you" before walking away. I shake my head and smile over his silliness. I'm just going over to help her study. She's my best friend besides Brittany and Santana who are always "hanging out". I close my locker and head to my class.

_**That Night...6:45 pm**_

"Hi, I'm here to see Rachel" I say to Rachel's dad who answers the door.

"Hey Quinn" Rachel says running for to the door, "Come on in" I squeeze in past one of her dads. I follow her upstairs and into her room to study.

_**9:15 pm...**_

"So next we should discuss the process of Meiosis" I say. I look up at Rachel who is staring at me from the end of her bed, "Rachel, you OK?"

"I have to tell you something"

"OK. Go head?" she climbs onto her bed and becomes toward me as she says.

"Quinn, I think you're very pretty, and last year I would have been afraid to tell you this..." we're now face to face as she says, "I'm in love with you, Quinn Fabray" before I could respond, she closes her eyes as leans in and kisses me on the lips. It was a moment before she pulls back a little and looks at me. I sit there, staring at her. I thought it's time to leave.

"I'm sorry. I have to go" I says as I quickly grab my stuff, scrambling to get everything. I jump off the bed and quickly walk to the door.

"Quinn wait" I look at her, then leave her room. I practically run downstairs and to the front door as Rachel follows me. I open the door and leave closing it behind me as I hear her say.

"Quinn, I'm sorry" the door slams behind me.

As I quickly walk home, I start thinking about what just happened. My best friend Rachel, who is a lesbian, just kissed me. Honestly we had a moment. The kiss felt good. Her little red lips were soft, and warm against mine. She kissed me and I liked it. Maybe it did mean something to me, but I love Finn or at least I think I love him.

* * *

**Is Quinn falling for Rachel? What will happen on Monday when they're back at school? When Quinn sees Finn? **

**Please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

As I drive to school today (Monday), I can't stop thinking about Rachel and the kiss. What if I told Finn? What if I told him we did have a moment? What if I told him that moment might have meant something? Should I talk to Rachel? A million questions are going through my mind. I get to school and go inside before the bell. During the first periods, I try to avoid Finn, at least until I can talk to Rachel. Fourth period's glee club and I have to talk to one of them before hand. I see Finn to his locker on my way to class. I walk over to him.

"Hey Finn" he looks at me.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Around"

"Something wrong?" I shake my head.

"No"

"You sure?"

"Why? Did someone tell you something?"

"No?"

"OK"

"Quinn, you're kind of acting weird"

"What do you mean?"

"Did something happen this weekend?"

"No. Everything went fine. I'll see in glee club" I quickly walk away thinking how stupid I just sounded. I go into the bathroom and to the sink. I feel like an idiot right now.

"Quinn?" I turn around and see Rachel by the door, "Can we talk?"

"About what?" I turn back to the sink, as I hear Rachel come over.

"The kiss" I look up and she's standing right next to me, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable..."

"You didn't" I stand up straight as I lean against the sink and say, "It wasn't uncomfortable. It...it was nice" she looks at me confused, "It might have meant something to me afterwards. Honestly, Rachel..." I look at her again, "we had a moment"

"So, what do we now?"

"Rachel, I...I need some time to think. I might be in love with you, but I'm in love with Finn too. I need to figure out my feelings" suddenly Rachel leans in to kiss me, but I stop her. She looks at me as I say, "Please don't Rachel"

"You just said you're in love with me"

"But right now I'm still dating Finn"

"Fine" Rachel says throwing her arms up and storming to the door as she says, "Just let me know when you want some girl action"

"Rachel..." she looks at me holding the door handle.

"It's fine. Just let me if you want to be with me" and with that she leaves. I put my hands on each side of the sink and drop my head down. She wants me to make a choice right now. If I need to make a choice, I have to tell Finn what happened.

* * *

**What do you think? Should she choice Finn? Or Rachel? Comment below in the review box.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Before Glee Club, I see Finn at his locker. I walk over to him says.

"Finn, can we talk?" He looks at me.

"Ya. What's going on?"

"Something did happen this weekend. I had a moment with someone"

"With who?" I look down.

"I need sometime, Finn.." I look at him again, "To figure how I feel about both of you" I don't what coming out and say, 'Rachel kisses me'. He would flip out on her.

"Can you tell who it was?"

"I can't. I'm sorry" He stares at me, 'Finn?"

"Why can't you tell me? Was it Puck?" I shake my head as I say.

"No"

"Was it Sam?"

"No. Finn, it wasn't one of the guys" He walks away saying nothing, "Finn" I chase after him, "Finn, stop" He finally turns around to me.

"You didn't have to tell me, and I know. It was Rachel"

"Finn..."

"I'm done with you"

"Are you breaking with me?" then he whispers.

"I knew Rachel liked you for a while. I never thought you would like her back"

"Finn, I need sometime to think about everything. I love you too"

"You either choose me. Or Rachel" he walks away leaving me there crying. I quickly wipe my tears away.

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

I watch everyone walk into Glee Club. I don't see Quinn come in. Finn comes in, glances at me, and sits on the other side of the room.

"Rachel?" I look at Kurt, "You OK?" I take a deep breathe.

"Ya. Have you seen Quinn?"

"No. Sorry" she probably didn't show up because it would be awkward with me and Finn looking at her the entire time.

* * *

_Finn's POV_

During Glee Club, I just stare at Rachel. What does Quinn see in her? Probably the same thing I saw in her when I dated her before she told me she was gay. Now I can't stand Rachel anymore. I realized she was too needy, and dramatic all the time. She is the biggest diva out of all the girls including Kurt. I'm giving Quinn sometime and keeping my distance until she decides who she wants to be with. I hope she choose me. I've been together for about two years. I don't want to throw that all away.

* * *

**Please do you think? **

** Rachel and Finn both want to be with Quinn. Both of them are leaving it up to her. **

**What do you think Quinn's thoughts about all of this? **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 (__Quinn's POV)_

"Quinn, I didn't see you in glee rehearsal yesterday" I heard Rachel say next to me. I look at her.

"that's because I could be in a room with your and Finn. Plus I was thinking about everything"

"You were?"

"Can you meet me in the auditorium after school? It's important"

"Sure"

"I gotta go" I close my locker and walk away.

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

I watch Quinn walk down the hall. I smile. She choose me instead of Finn. I hate Finn ever since he started dating Quinn. Back when they started dating, I didn't like Quinn as more than a friend. My last girlfriend, Dani moved to New York after we dated for two months. I started liking Quinn last year and start falling for her. I hide how I feel because I didn't want her to stop being my friend. She's my best friend. Hopefully soon my girlfriend.

* * *

_Quinn's POV_

I run over to Finn at his locker.

"Hey, Finn. You got a sec?" he looks at me.

"Why weren't you in glee yesterday?"

"I needed to thinking about everything, and I want you to meet me in the auditorium after school. Please Finn? It's important"

"Ya, Sure"

"Thanks. I see you there" I walk down the hall to class.

* * *

_Finn's POV_

I watch Quinn walk to class. She so choose me. She realized she can't throw away the two year we had together. There's no way she would ever choose Rachel. None likes Rachel anyway. Her last girlfriend dumped her after two months. Being gay sucks for Rachel and I'm not sorry for her. Like I said, Rachel too much of a diva to have any relationship.

* * *

**Please review. Is it a good idea for Quinn to have both of them meet her in the same place? **

**Will Quinn finally decide who she wants to be with?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Quinn's POV_

I walk onto the stage in the auditorium and see Rachel is already there sitting on the edge. I go over and sit next to her. She looks at me, as I say.

"Thanks for meeting me. I wanted to tell you Finn comes"

"OK"

"Rachel, I feel same way"

"You're choosing me?" I nod.

"Yes, I am. Rachel, I love you" I lean in and kiss her. We look at each other face to face, and she kisses me back.

"You're choosing Rachel!" We turn and see Finn stand behind us. We both stand up and I say walking over to him.

"Finn, I'm sorry. I..I can't anymore"

"You're breaking up with me? I tried to break up with you a few days ago"

"A few days ago, I thought I was in love with you too"

"And now you're saying, you'd rather be with a diva like Rachel"

"She cares about me unlike you"

"Quinn, I care about you"

"Finn, we're done" He looks at me.

"I never thought you out of all people would turn out to be gay"

"I think you should leave, Finn. Now"

"You know what. I'm done with you. I'm done with both of you" he storms off the stage and leaves. I turn back to Rachel as she says.

"Quinn, are you OK?" I look at her and nod.

"I don't care about Finn, Rachel. I care about you" I pull her close, "You're the only one I'm in love with"

"You're the only one who's ever made me feel loved" I smile and softly kiss her on the lips.

**The End**

* * *

**Please review. What do you think? Quinn chooses Rachel in the end.**


End file.
